1. Field of Use
This invention relates to apparatus and method for waterless rotary cleaning and peeling food products and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art apparatus for cleaning and peeling fruit and vegetable products, such as potatoes, carrots, and the like, typically employs rotatable roller brushes in various arrangements to abrade the outer layer of skin from the product. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. illustrate the state of the art: 4,258,069; 4,230,034; 3,811,000 and 2,355,810.
In some prior art arrangements a plurality of rotatable roller brushes are arranged in radially spaced-apart relationship about a horizontal main axis to define a rotatable roller cage having a product-receiving chamber therewithin. Typically, a rotatable auger or other means within the chamber advances the product axially therethrough and forces the product to engage the roller brushes so that the brushes can clean and peel the product. Furthermore, water is injected or sprayed into the chamber and onto the product to enable or facilitate the cleaning and peeling process.
However, the use of such augers or similar devices reduces the volumetric capacity of the chamber and limits the amount of product that can be processed at a given time, can inflict physical damage on the product being processed thereby causing waste and adds to the cost and complexity of the apparatus. The use of water during processing can adversely affect the texture and moisture content of the finished product, can cause a sludge-like mixture of peelings and dirt to accumulate within the chamber and on the product which adversely affects the quality of the finished product and which can, in some cases, actually interfere with and inhibit the cleaning/peeling process. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved apparatus and method for cleaning and peeling such products.